1. Field
The following description relates to a printed circuit board assembly and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board assembly including a shield can in which an insulating layer is provided, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, products such as various electronic devices, communication devices, and the like include various components and a printed circuit boards (PCB) which electrically connect each components. When the products are used, harmful radio waves are generated by various electronic components mounted on the PCB.
In the case of electromagnetic waves of the restricted harmful radio waves, for example, there is an environment compatibility test of testing whether the electromagnetic waves are compatible to the environment or not (electromagnetic compatibility (EMC)). The EMC is divided into two types.
The types include electromagnetic Interference (EMI) and electromagnetic susceptibility (EMS). Because the electromagnetic waves are harmful to the human body, the electromagnetic waves have been strictly restricted. Therefore, methods for preventing the electromagnetic waves from occurring through the strict restriction such as the EMC test have been proposed. Specifically, use of the shield can mounted on the PCB is essential.
In general, the shield can is provided to surround the electronic components mounted on the PCB. However, in recent years, high-density mounting is proceeding to miniaturize the products. Thus, distances between the electronic components and the shield can are reduced, which increases the risk of an electrical short between the electronic components and the shield can.
In order to prevent the electrical short therebetween, the insulating layer is formed on the shield can. In general, the insulating layer is formed by attaching insulating tape to the surfaces of the shield can. However, this method is disadvantageous to high-density mounting due to the thickness of the insulating tape. Furthermore, it is difficult to attach the insulating tape to the correct locations, and there is the risk of separation of the insulating tape in the surface mounting process or the like of the products.
Another method of forming the insulating layer includes a roll-to-roll laminating method on the metal plate of a shield can. However, in this method, an insulating layer is formed on the entire shield can, and the insulating layer is formed on parts that may not require insulation. Also, expensive equipment is required to form the insulating layer.